(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is business model relating to interactive advertising and layered revenue generation.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Generally known methods of advertising involve increased periodic exposure of a message to consumers, or punctuated exposure of a message to consumers. This types of “branding” a product is affective to a certain extend, and has a relatively low conversion rate (a rate of converting to actual sales). Also known are methods to target advertising to specific consumer groups based on previously collected data and contact information of certain consumer groups; an example is the use of mailing lists of a specific type of consumers. Although it is an improvement, conversion rate is still relatively low. As for advertising on the Internet, there have been efforts to target banner ads to viewers based on keywords in the content of the web page being viewed by viewers. These types of internet advertising also suffers from relatively low conversion rate, because consumers are directed to an advertiser's webpage where the consumer goes through typical e-commerce mechanism to learn about the product and place order. Many potential purchasers are lost at the stage when they browse through the various web pages regarding the product. Thus, currently known internet advertising methods also suffers from relatively low conversion rate.
Also, interactivity provided on televisions, cable set-top-boxes and digital video recorders has been relatively limiting. Channel selecting, picture-in-picture, program guide are the closest implementation of interactivity between a viewer and a machine when viewing and using a television monitor. And, advertising on video programs shown on televisions, mobile devices, and PCs is hardly targeted and mostly a one-way communication more effective as a “branding” tool. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020053084 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,793, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Again, conversion rate is relatively low because potential purchaser is required to go through considerable follow-up steps to make the purchase, and the desire to buy is often diminished during the follow-up steps.
For example, to respond to an advertisement shown on a television monitor, viewers are limited to making self-initiated follow-up with the advertiser using the contact information provided in the advertisement as shown. To respond to an advertisement shown over the internet, viewers are typically led to another website, where the viewer can receive additional information on the product and ways to order the product.
There is a continuing need for new ways to advertise, new ways to make advertising space available, new ways to respond to an ad, new methods of revenue stream generation, and new ways to increase efficiency in advertising.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desire. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.